Who's The Turtle?
by Tera Hunter
Summary: Our favorite Turtles have an argument. Who's the turtle?First TMNT fic. PLEASE R&R! OneShot


**A/N All right! Whoop, whoop! My very first TMNT fanfic short story!!! If you like it, I have two actual stories on the way that just need typing. I hope you enjoy, even though it's a bit of a fluff. :D:D:D:D:D**

**Ahem. I DO NOT OWN TMNT! sob! However I **_**do **_**own everything I add that is not in the Episodes (like Mikey's trademark buzzing). Okay, I'm done. **

_TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT_

_**Who's The Turtle?**_

"I'm jes' askin'!" Raph defended himself. "Which one of us do you think is the most like a _turtle_?"

The four of them were seated in the dojo, supposedly doing morning meditation. Leo rolled his eyes. Usually, it was Mikey's job to ask the dumb questions. Don spoke up suddenly, eyes shining.

"If you'd like, I could analyze our DNA traits and…"

"Uh-uh! No. Way." Mikey interrupted. "Every time you start fooling around with one of your "projects" something _bad_ happens!"

"Does not!" Don pouted.

"Does _too_!" Mikey shot back. "Remember the time…"

"Guys, chill out!" Raph snapped, stepping between the two. "I meant _personality-_wise!"

They were all quiet for a moment, although there several death glares were passed around.

Raph smirked and punched Mikey on the shoulder. "Let's make it a vote. I nominate Mikey."

"Why?" Leo asked, knowing full well that Raph was just trying to steam his orange-clad brother.

"Cause he's the slowest," Raph grinned and tapped his sibling on the head, "…up here."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey blustered, rising to the challenge. "Well, I nominate _you _then!"

"You have to have a reason, Mikey." Don pressed.

"Why?" Mikey shot back.

"Those are the rules, bro. Live with it."

"Oh." Mikey gave in then switched targets. "Well…I'll nominate _you_ then, Donny!"

"Me?" Don raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because you're the quietest!" Mikey declared, as though he'd made a terrific point.

Don sighed. "Fine. I'll vote for Leo. He's the most thoughtful."

"Turtles don't think, Don." Raph interrupted.

"Yes they do!" Don argued. "Recent scientific studies indicate…"

Leo raised his voice so they could all hear him. "My turn, guys! Everyone quiet!"

As the others fell silent, Leo glanced at the floor, thinking. "All right, I'll vote for Raph. He's got the best defense in battles when he isn't attacking."

"Except for you, Leo!" Mikey piped up, grinning.

The eldest smiled, but shook his head. "Thanks, Mikey. But I think Raph and I are even now."

The red-clad brother seemed stunned at the praise. "Really?"

"Really." Leo affirmed. "You showed a lot of potential on the roof of Red Eyes Café."

Raphael flushed slightly. "Um…Leo? About that…"

Leo's gaze hardened. "If you try and apologize for that _one _more time, Raph…"

"_Anyways…_" Don cut in. "Do we have any reasons for _not _being the Turtle?"

"Yes!" Mikey, to no one's surprise, was the first one up. "I'm too fast and good-looking to be the Turtle!" he declared, waving his chucks frantically in the air.

Don twirled his Bo thoughtfully before speaking up. "Personally, I think I'm too intellectually advanced."

"Meaning he's too much of a smart-aleck" Mikey whispered loudly to Raph, earning himself a solid thwack from Don's staff. "Ow!"

"I think Raph is too hot-headed to be the Turtle." Leo commented.

"And _you're _too flippin' bossy!" Raph growled, swallowing the bait whole.

As Leo and Raph stood up to spar, Mikey suddenly leapt up, too.

"Hold it, guys! I've got it!"

They all turned towards him. He was twirling his chucks, something he always did when he was excited and when he was actually thinking. They gave of their trademark buzz as they spun. _WzzZzzZzzWzzZzzZzz…_

They all braced themselves for the worst. "Okay, Mikey. What is it?" Don finally ventured to ask.

Mikey grinned. "Who do we all know that's patient, thoughtful, a good fighter, wise, calm, and who always' knows best?"

They all stared at him. Then at each other. Slow grins worked their way onto their faces. And then, as one, they rose and left the dojo.

"My sons! What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter cried as his four young charges suddenly yanked him off the couch and lifted him onto their shoulders.

"Master Splinter, you are _the Turtle_!"

_TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT_

A/N TMNT rocks. I just got a poster for them, too! (Hugs it.)

Anyhow, PLEASE, **PLEASE**. _**PLEASE**_ review!!!


End file.
